


Sword Art Online - Asuna - real life

by doncastrate



Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncastrate/pseuds/doncastrate





	Sword Art Online - Asuna - real life

  
Hello dorky dork So I tried to fall asleep on the bus but I can't, so I'll write you this letter :))) First off, I'm sorry your last relationship ended so badly, but I'm really happy that you had fun and you aren't a salty ex that just wants revenge hehehe Like I said before, I was totally serious about not being in any relationship at all, I still can't believe you changed my mind so quick, literally like hours after talking to you!!! I've never had that kind of connection with anyone, and talking to you makes me so happy and I just want to curl up in bed and talk to you. You're so unbelievably and I'm so lucky to have met you, literally seconds before deleting tinder! You know how that night I answered really late after you said hello? That entire time was spent deciding if I should reply to you or if I should just delete tinder forever, but for some strange reason I just decided to say hello. It took me a long time to reply to your message after because I was afraid you were just gonna tell me your dick size and ask if I wanted to give you a blowjob which happens wayyyy too often. Before tapping the send button I was kinda screaming softly and closed my eyes while pressing the button so I couldn't go back on my decision to not talk to you hehe 


End file.
